A conventional lock such as a crutch-shaped lock may be provided for locking a steering wheel of a car. However, it is not enough for a well locking purpose from a security or safety point of view since it can not simultaneously lock the steering wheel, an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal.
It is therefore expected to invent a car lock capable of locking many driving and operating units in a car for a security and safety reason.